Long Lost
by dreamergurl
Summary: What happens when Ginny's heart is broken when Harry graduates? Who does she meet in America after her last year, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ginny looked out at the graduation ceremony from atop the astronomy tower. She knew this was coming, she knew she shouldn't get attached but despite what her brain said, she simply ignored the fact that this day would come. 'I should be happy,' she thought, 'Now I don't have Ron poking around in my business all the time.' Ginny tried to smiled but found she couldn't as another tear ran down her cheek, she had told Hermione she was really sorry that she couldn't be there for this but she just felt so awful and she really did but not because of the flu. Hermione had suggested that she should go to see Madame Pomfrey but Ginny said that she probably wouldn't even get seen before graduation started from all the seventh years in there getting reassured that they weren't going to be sick for their graduation. Ginger sighed as she slipped into a dreamlike state and began to softly sing a song she recalled from a store radio in Hogsmeade, it was by some muggle called Britney something, a pretty common name if you asked her. She had found a muggle station on the radio and they played the song quite often.  
  
"Notice me take my hand why are we strangers when our love is strong why carry on without me? Everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small I guess I need you baby and everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me I guess I need you baby" Ginny sang softly to the empty tower as her tears began to stream down her face. Ginny knew that she shouldn't be this upset about her-she stopped herself, 'He was never mine'-about Harry graduating this year, she knew they wouldn't be able to keep a relationship going and she somehow doubted that he would even want to, maybe...'No, stop trying to fool yourself, you know damn well the only time you're going to see him again is in the Prophet.' Ginny stopped singing as she was consumed by her thoughts and her tears. Ginny knew he was planning to go on to be an Auror, it was only natural, after all. Ginny was planning on a trip to the States to study abroad for a while, she was sick of the magic community and wanted to get away for a while.  
  
Ginny didn't know what to think about Harry. It was possible, very unlikely, but possible that he did love her and only wanted to keep things easier. Ginny sighed as she remembered the previous year, when she and Harry had been dating. She had been so happy and she knew him so good, his hand seemed to fit perfectly into hers, his lips seemed perfect on hers, and he seemed to fit perfectly into her life completely. He broke up with her a week later because he didn't want to lead her on since he still liked his old crush, Cho. Ginny had always loved him and even began to move on and although she wasn't able to stop loving him she was able to hide it well. Ginny began to date a kid at school named Kayl, she didn't think it would last but she kept telling herself that she loved him and she knew that he loved her and that he probably still did. She would probably still be with him if it wasn't for the night that he really scared her. She had stayed at the school for Easter break and so had he, she had gone over to his room as he was a Hufflepuff to hang out with him and his best friend, Mike. They were up in the guys' room and he playfully held her down and she was giggling and playing along when Mike pulled out a pair of cheap velcro handcuffs. She felt a little scared at the fact that Kayl wasn't telling him not to put them on her but she trusted him. Mike put the cuffs on her and she was struggling, truly scared of them for the first time. Kayl still held her down and held a shirt up to her face to keep her from yelling out. The shirt covered her mouth and her nose. She began to panic, she couldn't breath well enough and she was feeling really dizzy. Ginny could have hugged Kayl's brother for walking in when he did. She quickly got up and muttered something about having homework and cried as she walked back to her common room. She broke up with him about a week after that, she knew they didn't mean anything by it, the didn't know she was seriously freaked by it. The thing that scared her was not so much what happened but that he had the strength to hold her down without even trying. He was so much stronger that she was and it terrified her.  
  
Ginny shivered as she remembered his eyes that day, they had looked so different. Ginny sighed as she found her tears were all dried up, she assumed that she couldn't cry anymore, she had been doing it for over 3 hours straight. She decided to sneak down to the kitchens to get some food. She walked down and asked the house elves to get her some butterbeer and a bit of popcorn with some chocolate melted over it. That was her comfort food, she knew she had weird taste in food. Ginny thought about Harry as she ate. She remembered the time over Christmas vacation, when him and Ginny both stayed at the castle but her brother's and Hermione left. She remembered opening the door to the room she shared with her roommates. She could practically feel his presence in the room as she remembered how she let him touch her. He fingered her roughly but she pretended to really enjoy it. She thought that he could love her if she let him do that. They didn't go any further because she stopped him, saying that she heard a noise in the common room. They stood and he looked at her for the longest time, she silently pleaded with her eyes for him to kiss her. He never did, he muttered a goodbye and left. She cried that night out of shame, she let him do that to her in hopes of getting his love but she didn't, he even wanted to 'hook up' with her now. She knew he wouldn't love her so she put her love in remission. She hid it well, he thought she was totally over her. Then he had to go and care when he found her crying. He had to ask what was wrong, he had to tell her she deserved better, he had to act like he loved her. She remembered then the next time she was left alone with him, it was a Hogsmeade weekend and she decided to stay in. To her surprise, so did Harry. The two talked as they sat on the couch alone since the younger students were all at a meeting with their respective houses about a few dangerous pranks that had occurred. Harry had noticed that she looked tired and he put his arm around her and said so. Ginny smiled inside and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt his other hand grip hers. She felt almost nervous as she felt his hand creep down in between her thighs. She found that this time it actually felt good. Ginny gasped as he began to masturbate her. Ginny reached over to his length, she gripped him and began to stroke and pump her hand over him. Harry leaned back, his eyes closed as he suppressed a moan of pleasure. Ginny felt him stop and she felt his hand guide hers under the waistband of his sweat pants. Ginny felt his warm skin and began to heatedly masturbate him as well. Harry was moaning and Ginny actually feared that if there was somebody upstairs they might come down and catch them and that if the meeting was over the young students would catch them. She told Harry she thought that they should stop. Harry moaned in protest but then nodded, he got up and glanced at her once before he walked up to his room. Ginny knew that she was being paranoid but she couldn't help it, she thought she really did have reason to stop. Ginny went up to her room and fell asleep right away and didn't wake until 9:00 Sunday morning. She saw Harry sitting at in a chair at the far end of the common room. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. Ginny walked up to him and he never said a word until she said good morning. Even then he merely nodded in response. Ginny knew she made a mistake by letting him do the to her again. Ginny didn't know what to do so the next day she cornered him when she found him alone in a far corner of the library. She asked him what was between them. Harry refused to look at her as he gave her some line about a fling. Ginny merely nodded, expecting as much, she refused to let him see that she was hurt. He told her that it wasn't her fault because he would try dating her again but he was to graduate in two weeks. The last thing he said to her was that it was fun while it lasted. Fun. Yeah, right, fun for him maybe, fun for her too but it created a torture that would last for a long, long time.  
  
Ginny felt the heartache more every day. She began to cry again as she ignored the elves' cries, asking why she was crying. Ginny finally stopped again and walked out of the kitchens, leaving her food untouched, she felt sick to her stomach. Ginny felt the bile rising up in her throat. She hurried to the common room and into the bathroom and collapsed onto the toilet as she let the bile release itself from her. After she was done Ginny stood shakily and looked at her hands shaking and wondered why they shake when you get sick. Ginny got a glass of water and took small, slow sips. She rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth as she thought about how much better she felt now that she had gotten that done and over with. Ginny slowly walked up to her room and fell asleep.  
  
After summer, the next school year went by fast for Ginny with nothing particularly memorable. She had gotten a few boyfriends and lost her virginity to Colin Creevey who then began a rumor that she was easy. Ginny didn't care about anything anymore. She never went one day without remembering Harry and having the pangs of heartache that came with it. Before she knew it she was sitting at her own graduation, receiving her own diploma and buying her ticket to the States.  
  
A/N: Hey! I hope you guys liked this! I think I like it because this chapter is basically my problems right now...oh well, it feels good to get this all off my chest so to speak. Please review and tell me what you think or this! Also I need to know if I should give Ginny a pet for when she moves out. I need ideas and names, I'm going to give her a small owl but I want her to have a pet, a loveable type animal, something that would suite her too. Oh, and don't worry, this does get Draco in it, I'll try to update soon! Review!!!!!!!  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything but the plot. (means the beginning or end of her story.)  
  
It had been five years since Ginny had last seen any of her family members or anyone magic related. She read about them, oh yes, but she hadn't wanted to see them at all. Ginny got the Daily Prophet delivered to her and Harry and the gang were on every page at the defeat of the Dark Lord. Ginny was glad she missed it. She loved her peaceful cottage just on the outskirts of New Orleans, LA. She thought it was perfect for her. She even was writing a book. She was writing a 'fantasy' book about her experience in the Chamber of Secrets for muggles. She knew it would be a big seller. Muggles just loved anything with a fantasy theme; she figured this out in her years living as one.  
Ginny had officially turned in her wand and robes for America after she graduated. She never actually got rid of her wand but it was well hidden in a small, locked cedar box that she kept in the drawer of her nightstand. She kept the key on a chain around her neck at all times. Ginny had a new life now and as much as she sometimes missed her family she knew she was better off. She was worried about them during the war and relied on the Prophet to keep her posted and it never failed. The posted the obituaries every day and never was any of her family on it. Ginny was saddened mostly to hear that Hermione did not make it, although she died to make a successful diversion and Harry finished Voldemort off. Ginny noted that every day there were people she knew that were dying. She read the Prophet every day from cover to cover to find everything out that she could. She found out that Neville died. Parvati and Padma Patil, Dean Thomas, and uncountable others had died. None of this really struck Ginny as strange but one day she picked up the Prophet and she stared open- mouthed at the biggest story. It read:  
  
DEATH EATER'S SON IS CAUSE FOR VICTORY  
  
Ginny read the story with interest. It said that Draco Malfoy had suddenly turned on his father, Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's number one follower and began to fight along side of Dumbledore and Harry Potter. It also said that he has been granted the family fortune and he gave a large portion of it to the Weasley's, her family, and anyone else he could. When asked why he simply responded by saying 'I don't want the money that my scum of a father stole from innocent people.' He then proceeded to give the reporter a large amount of galleons. It continued on the next page to say that Draco went to Dumbledore before the war started and was a spy for them through the whole war. Harry Potter told us that he did not think they would have won without him and the two plan to work together for the ministry as aurors. Ron Weasley, a close friend of Mr. Potter's is currently taking over his father's job as head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department as Weasley Sr. was voted for minister of magic. On his first day as minister, he awarded the young Mr. Malfoy an award in the Order of Merlin, First Class. His second action as minister was to appoint the well-known Albus Dumbledore as his head advisor who would then be assisted by Mr. Weasley's son, Percy. Albus Dumbledore's position of headmaster will be filled by Minerva Mcgonnogal  
Ginny couldn't get over the idea of a Malfoy helping the cause. She thought she was going to burst out in laughter. She instead set the paper on her table and sat down at her typewriter. She wanted to try to write some more before bed, she had to get up early for work tomorrow. She could think about the article later.  
  
INTO THE CHAMBER  
By Ginevra Weasley  
  
Chapter 1- A beginning  
  
Granted Ginny knew that she wasn't far, having only one chapter done but these things took time. Ginny knew she would have to read what she had already written so she could get back where she left off and she knew she would have to relive her experiences many times to write this book with the proper feeling. Ginny took a deep breath and began to relive her life from the first moment she saw the cause of all her old teenage problems, back to Ron's first day of school.  
I walked with my mum silently as we neared the train station with Ron, the twins, and Percy. We had to see them off properly to school. They were going for their first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mum was yelling out a checklist as we hurried off to catch the train. We were running late and mum had to keep yelling at the twins, Fred and George, to stop trying to play pranks on the muggles. Muggles, that is a funny word now that I think about it. I wonder who came up with it? Well, anyway, a muggle is a person without an ounce of magic in them. I remember my mum telling the boys to hurry up. She was complaining about how the train station is always so packed with muggles. Just then the most gorgeous black-haired boy walked up to my mum, he was going to be in Ron's year but he didn't know how to get onto the platform. My mum just looked at him and he turned his head to give Ron a smile. I saw a small lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. In that instant, I knew that I was in love. I was in love before I even learned his name too, before I saw the scar, before he told us that his name was Harry Potter.   
  
Ginny had previously left off here. She picked up where she left off.  
  
Harry Potter was legendary in the wizarding world. He was the one who, as just a baby, defeated the feared Lord Voldemort. Wizards and witches didn't even dare say his name. He was legendary and he didn't even know it. He never knew that he was even a wizard until just lately. My mum decided then to take him under her wing. She explained to Harry that in order to get onto the platform you just walked into the wall between platforms nine and ten. That would take you to platform 9 ¾, the Hogwarts Express. We saw off the boys and I cried on the way home because now I would have no one to play with all summer as my last brother was now gone. I had two older brothers who were out of school. Bill worked in Egypt with Gringotts, the wizarding bank, and Charlie worked in Romania with dragons. That summer I wrote many letters that would never be sent to Harry Potter. I would sometimes send Ron a letter and casually ask him to say hi to Harry for me.  
That year went by slowly for me. I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and see my loved one again. I was ecstatic when we went to the train station to greet the boys. I gave Ron a hug and gave Harry a shy hello and cursed myself for blushing when he said hello back. Harry walked over to some horrid looking people far away from all the commotion. I suspected that they were the people that Ron mentioned that he stayed with, the Dursley's. I noticed that my dad was trying to start a conversation with them and they acted extremely rudely and ignored him. He looked a bit flustered when the large man yelled at him to leave. We all said goodbye and I prepared for more time without my darling Harry.   
  
Ginny decided to leave her story here for the night, it was late and she had laundry to do and work in the morning. Ginny went into her bedroom and her bathroom and picked up all her dirty clothes. She threw them in a pile in the middle of the hallway, by her washer and dryer and proceeded to sort the colors. After she was done with the laundry, Ginny walked into her bedroom. She pulled down her satin sheets and sighed as she discarded her clothes into the hamper. She slipped into a thin nightgown and curled up in bed. She reached over to turn her light off but decided against it and grabbed her favorite book instead. Ginny read with fascination as she got lost in the adventure of a thing called a hobbit in Middle Earth. Ginny's favorite book was 'The Hobbit' by J.R.R. Tolkien. She loved the book and read it over and over. It showed too, the edges were worn and the spine was bent in many places from being constantly read. Ginny read until she was so tired the words would get blurred and she had to rub them to see straight. Ginny set the book back down on it's place on her nightstand and switched her light off. She fell asleep with unusual dreams. Dreams that would give her a glimpse into her future.  
  
A/N: Alright, it took me quite a while to get this one out, mainly because I didn't know what I wanted to happen but I think I have a good plot figured out for it. I hope you like it. Read and Review please, leave anything but if you must leave a flamer at least tell me what is wrong because being the sixteen years old that I am I don't appreciate it when I am insulted by people who tell me that I am nothing more that a perverted twelve year old. I don't appreciate people who flame me, telling me that my story sucked and not telling me why they thought so. To everyone who left me good reviews and told me to forget that person I'm glad you did so because it helped me want to update this story. I'm not giving up on it, don't worry, my updates may just be slow because I am working on my main story, That's No Weasley. Thank you, please review! 


End file.
